


Catching up

by Misila



Series: Tumblr drabbles [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn't expect Haruka's parents to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Well, what did they say about me?"

 

 

 

 

Rin spies through the window as Haruka bids farewell to his parents, still thrown off by their kindness. It’s not that he expected them to be hostile, exactly; but he has only seen them once, when he was twelve and some higher being helped him convince Haruka for that sleepover. Maybe it’s because up until now all Rin knew about them was that they are never there, but he expected the couple to be… colder, somehow. Like older, more detached versions of Haruka. Not two completely charming people asking about Rin’s future, with interest but without making him feel interrogated.

Haruka sports a tired expression when he walks into his bedroom and finds Rin sitting on his bed, but doesn’t hesitate to drop next to him.

“I, uh, I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have come,” Rin mutters. Haruka looks up at him, an eyebrow raised. His right hand halts two centimetres before reaching Rin’s. “I mean, I guess you wanted to spend time with your parents and…”

“They were leaving anyway,” Haruka interrupts him. Rin looks down just as Haruka’s hand closes into a fist. “I told them,” he adds with a yawn. “About us.”

Rin chokes on his own breathing.

“Wh- what? _Why_?”

“Because whenever they visit they ask if I have a girlfriend,” Haruka grumbles. “It’s annoying.”

He must notice Rin’s inner conflict, because his irritation vanishes; when he looks at Rin again, he looks worried and a bit ashamed.

“If it bothers you…”

But Rin shakes his head. “It’s alright.” And oddly enough, it _is_. “Well, what did they say about me?”

Haruka’s hand finally reaches Rin’s.

“They like you. _Obviously_.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr.


End file.
